


Additional Memory

by Thecherryblossom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Feelings, Forbidden Love, Forced, Love Confessions, M/M, References to Depression, Suicide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecherryblossom/pseuds/Thecherryblossom
Summary: Disana ia berdiri. Tanah dan kakinya berada begitu jauh. Memandang dunia yang terlihat begitu buram. Matanya dipenuhi oleh keputus asaan. Kiku berpikir, ini mungkin cara yang terbaik untuk menghentikan konflik. Ini cara yang terbaik untuk menghapus semua dosa yang ditanggungnya serta tanggung jawabnya atas kematian rakyatnya sendiri.Hup.Ia melompat.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sinar matahari menyinari sekelilingnya, Kiku berdiri dengan gagah. Semua orang menunduk kepadanya. Seragam hitamnya mulai berdebu dan kotor. Topinya menutupinya dari sinar matahari. Di balik seragam hitam tersebut, terdapat banyak sekali luka yang tersembunyikan.

Orang-orang bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk persediaan perang besar. Kiku memandang mereka yang terlihat kewalahan. Seorang anak kecil menatapinya dengan tatapan bingung. Kiku memberikannya senyuman halus, "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Dimana orang tua mu?"

Anak kecil itu menjawab, bersenyum kembali kepadanya, "Mereka sedang berkerja keras! Orang tuaku memang hebat! Mereka terus berjuang demi bangsa!" 

Timbul rasa sakit dihatinya saat mendengarnya dari seorang anak kecil yang masih lugu. Anak-anak ini tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Darah dan api dimana-mana. Semua negara yang ia kenal, termasuk rekannya mulai mengalami kerusakan. Kiku pun tidak percaya dia masih berdiri tegak disini.

 _Perang_. Sejak kecil ia ingin tahu apa tujuan sebenarnya dari perang. Ia selalu berpikir perang hanya untuk orang-orang egois yang ingin menguasai apa yang mereka inginkan. Lihatlah dia sekarang, apakah sekarang ia termasuk orang egois itu? Kiku membenci segala hal tentang perang. Perang hanya berisi kekerasan. Dia selalu ingin menolaknya, tetapi sebagai seorang negara, dia tidak bisa menolak perintah ketuanya. Ia hanya bisa menonton dirinya sendiri membunuh, mengambil, menguasai, dan membunuh lagi, seperti apa yang boss-nya mau.

Kiku sudah berkali-kali berusaha memberontak, tetapi rantai yang membelenggu kaki dan lengannya terus mencegahnya untuk kabur. Memohon pertolongan pun tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar. Bukan. Tidak akan ada yang peduli.

Anak kecil tadi sudah berlari menuju teman-temannya disaat Kiku kembali tersadar dari pikirannya yang jenuh. Kiku duduk pada kursi kayu rapuh disebelahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari sakunya dan membacanya dalam hati. Surat tersebut berisi;

* * *

 

_'Yang terhormat,_

_Tuan Honda._

_Seperti yang sudah anda ketahui, tali aliansi antar kedua negara kita berjalan dengan sukses. Saya senang dapat bekerja sama dengan anda. Saya juga berterima kasih kepada anda karena anda sudah menghampiri saya di bukit itu. Mungkin tanpa anda saya akan terus sendirian seumur hidup, haha..Saya berharap kita bisa lebih dekat setelah tali aliansi ini sudah di terima oleh boss kita. Mohon kerja samanya._

_Dari rekan anda,_

_Arthur Kirkland.'_

* * *

 

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya yang berwarna cokelat tua, ' _Ah..surat pertama Arthur untukku. Betapa aku merindukannya._ ' Batinnya. Kepalanya bersender pada bangunan di belakangnya. Peperangan besar ini telah melelahkannya. Semua tenaganya terkuras habis. Tetap saja ia tidak diperbolehkan mengeluh, atau tidak ia akan terlihat lemah jika musuh-musuhnya sampai tahu. 

Matahari mulai terbenam. Kiku ingat ia pergi mencari Arthur pada waktu yang sama. Kiku ingat ia menatap mata hijau mudanya yang indah di antara bintang-bintang malam. Sungguh hari-hari yang indah baginya. Mengingat kenangan-kenangannya dengan Arthur terasa seperti ia sedang menyetel kaset-kaset tua di televisinya.

_"Aku tidak mau!"_

Kiku terbangun. Tidak. Ia lupa didalam kenangan terdalamnya ia sembunyikan kenangan buruk yang hampir membuatnya merasa seperti dibakar sampai hangus.

_"Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah, Kiku!"_

Jangan ingat.

_"Kiku, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.."_

_Jangan ingat_.

_"Kiku, aku mencintai-"_

_**Lupakan itu semua.**_

Boss-nya memang benar. Membuat sebuah hubungan yang dekat dengan orang lain hanya akan meremukkan dirinya sendiri. Kiku berusaha menghirup nafas yang panjang, dadanya sesak dan tenggorokkannya menyempit, menghalangi jalur pernapasannya, pandangannya kabur tidak beraturan. 

_"Kiku. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hari terakhir kita mengobrol bersama. Tertawa bersama. Walau sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin hubungan kita terus berlanjut. Aku memilih bukit ini untuk tempat perpisahan kita karena..aku tetap tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia saat memikirkan hari pertama kita disini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."_

Tidak. Kiku juga tidak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir. Kiku juga tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Mata hijaunya yang selalu terlihat indah dan hangat baginya sekarang terlihat sedih dan dingin. Kiku ingin memeluknya. Kiku ingin menggenggam tangannya dan memberi tahunya bahwa ia akan melakukan segalanya untuk mengubah pikiran boss-nya. Kiku menyayanginya. Kiku mencintainya. Dia ingin mengatakannya. Sayang, semua itu sudah berlalu. Semua sudah terlambat untuk diubah.

_"Sampai jumpa, Kiku."_

Air mata berjatuhan. Kiku terjatuh di tanah. Kakinya terasa kaku. Tangannya lemas. Ia terlihat seperti orang menyedihkan. 

_"Aku harap kita akan terus berteman hingga perang berakhir."_

Kiku berbohong jika ia berkata hatinya tidak bertambah sakit ketika mendengarnya. Ia yakin Arthur tidak bermaksud mengatakannya. Iya, kan? Ia takut untuk memberitahukan yang sebenarnya seperti dirinya. Kiku masih mengingat cara jalan Arthur yang terlihat lesu saat ia pergi meninggalkan bukit, bagaimana suara Arthur menjadi serak dan matanya yang berair ketika ia melirik ke balakang.

"Maaf, aku sangat  _mencintaimu_."

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kembang api di festivalmu tidak pernah tidak menakjubkan, Kiku!"_

_"Terima kasih..aku lega kamu menyukainya."_

_"Hei, Kiku.."_

_"Ya-?"_

_Bibirnya terasa lembut..Arthur sangat harum, kedekatannya membuatku hangat._

_Ah, mukanya memerah padam._

_"M-mari, kita pulang."_

* * *

 

Kiku terbangun pada tempat yang bahkan dirinya tidak bisa menjelaskan. Ia duduk di atas bunga-bunga higanbana. Langit berwarna merah kehitaman dengan asap mengelilinginya. Ia sadar seragamnya sudah hampir rusak, topi hitamnya terlepas disebelahnya. Kiku menatap sarung tangannya yang dipenuhi darah.

Sudah berapa kali ia membunuh? Sudah berapa kali ia menyakiti orang-orang tak berdosa? Kiku menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya seperti ia ingin menangis tetapi tidak ada setitik pun air mata yang dapat terjatuh seakan air matanya telah habis ia pakai. Kiku berdiri, memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. Apa yang telah ia lakukan sejak saat ini sangat egois dan tidak berguna. Kapan ia bisa kembali ke masa ia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa, menikmati langit senja yang bersama orang yang ia cintai? Kiku membenci dirinya yang sekarang. Ia membenci segala tentang dirinya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat lagi.

Langit terbuka lebar memperlihatkan semua memori yang ada. Kedua mata Kiku terbuka lebar dengan rasa takut. Aingin berhembus dengan kencang, memaksa dirinya untuk menonton segala hal yang telah terjadi.

Memori-memorinya berputar seperti film, dari waktu Arthur pertama kali mengetuk pintunya, saat Arthur memberikan bunga setiap ia datang menjenguknya, saat aliansinya dipecahkan oleh Alfred, saat ia bergabung dengan para Axis, saat ia mengebom Pearl Harbour, sampai saat negaranya sendiri di bom oleh Alfred untuk balas dendamnya.

Ia melihat dirinya dihadapannya, meringkuk di atas tanah sambil menangis. Ia masih mengenakan seragam putih. Akhirnya matanya mulai berair kembali.

_"Semua salahmu!"_

_"Jika saja kau berani berkata jujur padanya!"_

_"Jika saja kau menyerah sejak awal!"_

_"Jika saja kau lebih kuat!"_

_"Semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"_

Duplikat di depannya memarahinya denganamarah dan kesedihan terpapar diwajahnya.

_"Rakyat-rakyat mu menderita, terdapat beribu-ribu korban jiwa, dan kau hanya haus akan kekuatan yang lebih besar!"_

"Maaf! Maaf kan aku!"

Kiku berteriak. Ia menutup kedua telinganya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak dari itu.

Bunga Higanbana di belakang kedua kakinya menghilang dengan perlahan. Kiku terjatuh ke belakang, terhisap gegelapan. Ia memejamkan matanya, nafasnya mulai berat setiap detiknya. Yang ada dibenaknya hanya senyuman Arthur  dan betapa bahagianya ia melihat dirinya. Mungkin pilihannya ini amatlah pengecut, tapi apa yang ia bisa lakukan? Ia tidak peduli jika ia masuk neraka, semua adalah pelajaran untuknya atas segala dosanya.

* * *

 

Kiku melihat atap bangunan tempat ia berdiri tadi mulai terlihat jauh. Ia mulai mendekati tanah. Kiku tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya dan berkata,

_"Maaf, aku sangat mencintaimu."_


End file.
